Harry Potter And The Lost Black Heir
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: These Characters aren't mine Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort but all is not as it seems what has it too do what Harry not being a Potter but a Black and Lupin and Neville being a Lestrange with Fred and George being Moody what secrets will be discovered as they gain their creature inheritances and family and Minerva and Tom riddle mate what has Dumbledore done now?


Harry Potter And The Lost Black Heir

Regulus Orion Black was the eldest in the Black line and a death eather who loved using the dark arts Mrs. Black was very proud of her eldest son but not the youngest Sirius Black who was very different from his brother but loved each other all the same Regulus was 18 years old and Sirius was 16 years old at the time and both were friends with Remus Lupin, Lily and James Potter who were both 22 years old and had married young.

But what Mrs. Black didn't know was that Remus and Regulus were in a relationship with each other that lasted six months and that Regulus was a spy between both sides like his best friends Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Regulus had found one night that he was 6 weeks pregnant with Remus Lupin's and his child he made a potion so the werewolf couldn't smell that he was with child he decide that it was too dangerous to keep the child when it was born and knocked on Lily and James door explaining his situation and they thought about it and agreed that it was for the best and that they would use a temporary blood adoption so on his two months before his sixteen birthday it would were off and that they would tell no one and raise his child as there own until it was safe as they couldn't have child of there own.

That night Regulus when to tell Remus that they couldn't be together any more and that it would be best to keep away from each other. Regulus " Remus we need to talk the dark lord is sending me on a mission that I don't know if I will return" Remus " Regulus what are you saying" looking into his warm black eyes Regulus sighed " The mission is very dangerous and the dark lord will discover I am a spy for the light and I will be killed". Remus had tears running down his face " Regulus don't go … please I love you".

Regulus wiped Remus's tears " I know and I am sorry but I have no choice I never did when I took the mark if I refuse then the mark will kill me either way and I love you so much never forget that... but we both know I am not your soul mate... that is my brother Sirius would I want you to protect and look after when am gone". Remus stammered he felt sorrow fill his heart "I – I promise I will look after him I swear it" Regulus kissed Remus deeply once more " Thank you Remus and Mooney" he turned round and said " Remus after the war I want you to go back to your father Fenrir and but one with Mooney he is a part of you which I love both went you accept him the transformations will no longer hurt you know this please don't continue to torture yourself" Remus blinked back the tears "We promise I will do as you've asked"

Couple of months later at the Potter home it was June 11th there in Regulus arms was a f beautiful baby boy he smiled at him and kissed his head he then passed him to Lily after whispering "I Love you my son" James "Your son will know the truth one day and will be very proud of having you as a father we will keep your letter safe we had charmed it to Remus two months before his birth day we will call him Harry James Potter Black but he will always truly be Harry Orion Lupin Black". Regulus looked down at his son " He will make a great cub one day just like his father is there anything I should be aware of with creature inheritance as Remus is a werewolf and I am vampire like my little brother

Lily sighed " Yes I am part Dark Veela and Dark elf" James nodded " She is a Pure Blood Her mother was Snape's she half sister to him" he spat in dislike and her father was Thomas Gaunt Riddle" Regulus gasped in shocked and whispered "Your the .. dark lords half sister?" Lily frowned slightly " Yes I am but I wasn't his fault he became who he is today it is Dumbledore" she spat Regulus nodded " He is still in there some where your brother Tom Malvolo Riddle his soul is locked away in Horcuxes once there destroy his soul returns to his body and he will regain his humanity I knew this as I went to see Mrs. Lovegood and she has told me that he will no longer be the monster he is now and will find love and family and will help his my son with his god family who are in the letter and they will change the wizarding world for the better as foretold" Lily smiled happily at that a silent tear ran down her cheek as both man comforted her watch little Harry sleep.

Chapter 2 Voldemort Defeated And The Boy Who Lived Forgotten

It was finally over Harry thought as he lay down in the Gryffindor Tower resting after the battle he had yesterday with Voldemort when he was defeated while everyone was in the great hall and the leaving feast Harry is concerned for his godfather and mate as Sirius and Remus and a few others including Snape and The two Malfoy's when missing. He had tried to tell Dumbledore and his friends to help look but they waved him off. Ron " What do you want now!" he snapped Harry frowned in confusion " Ron was wrong why are you acting this way were friends remember you've been distant for me why?" Ron looked smug " The reason is you Potter" he spat Harry narrowed his eyes he had been right what he thought along that they were manipulated by Dumbledore to help him mould me into his weapon he had pretended that he didn't know and acted dumb in class and only worked to an average standard when really he was smarter then he seems and could cast wandless a Slytherin at heart. Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron when Hermione came over smug and grinning " I told you he's stupid he still doesn't get it does he?" Harry still had his mask of confusion but inside he was bubbling with rage trying hard not to unleash his magick on them Ron laughed loud " No he does love … well I'll explain to you Potter we used you from 1st year and you didn't even know my whole family has … well expect Fred and George they really see you as there brother and mother didn't want to jeopardise the plan in telling them as them idiots would tell you" Harry said very calmly " But I thought you liked me? And don't you care that people are missing including your brothers there your family? He said icy cold making Ron step back a bit including Hermione as she stood behind Ron her boyfriend Ron smirked " Temper Temper you always had problems with it probably get it her that mother of yours and for my brother's mother and father her disowned them and at probably laying somewhere dead like you should be". Harry growled angrily and was about to take out his wand when Neville and Luna came rushing over hearing Granger and Weasley's words they glared at them with hate burning in their eyes Neville " How dare you speak to Harry that why you both are filth and don't even deserve to be in the same room as him has lost so much and sacrificed nearly everything to save you and you treat him as dirt!" Ron sneered and walked off and Hermione behind Luna turned to Harry " In the end they will get what they deserve Harry I know it" Neville " Yeah mate I'm always going to be here for you remember we are brothers in all but blood" Luna giggled " You, Fred, George and Harry did the ritual didn't you?" Neville blushed Harry grinned " Indeed we did and I now include Luna Lovegood as our honorary sister in all but blood expect for Neville as they are to be mates so mote it be!" a soft yellow light wrapped round Luna and Harry and Neville grinned Luna smiled happily and hugged Harry. McGonagall came up to the three " I see we have a new trio I am pleased I knew Granger and Weasley were up to no good and they will be dealt with Harry" she smiled at him grand motherly Harry smiled back " Thank you Professor and can I ask you something?" McGonagall looked at the three and watch them nod at each other McGonagall was curious " Yes of course you can what is it?" Harry spoke up " Can I, Neville and Luna talk to the sorting hat please professor". McGonagall " I don't see a problem with that … but why do you want to talk to it" Harry " We wish to go to our true place as it was too dangerous I couldn't go to the right place same as Neville and Luna also they are my brother and sister... I kind of preformed a blood brother/sister ritual" McGongall was shocked at hearing this " You know that ritual was borderline dark magick Harry don't you as she took out he wand and cast Accio sorting hat". Harry smiled and looked her in the eyes " Yes I do to me magick is magick it just depends how its used". McGongall looked surprised " Well that is quite a mature and intellect response Harry … I think you have been hiding you true abilities … very … Slytherin" Harry eyes light up "I could say the same for you have a lot of Slytherin traits professor are yes you are not wrong I have been hiding my abilities but I am not the only one" he looked to Neville and Luna who glared at him Neville " Harry!" Luna smiled " Don't worry Neville Harry knows what hes doing and professor McGongall is not who she seems and can be trusted. McGongall was shocked and looked to Luna " How long have you been hiding the fact your a seer?" Luna " From 1st year only Harry, Fred, George, Neville, Harry and you know professor including my father". McGonagall looked at the other two and said quietly and put up a silent charm but was shocked to find there was a powerfully strong one already up by Harry wandless "Any thing else you three are hiding and wish to tell me I also promise what is said will

not be repeated to anyone else including the other professors Harry nodded " Well then for start Luna has a creature inheritance coming up in a few day she'll be a Seer/Veela her mother was both and Neville also has one coming up in a couple of weeks as a Dark elf/ Vampire and am having one as well its not a known fact but my mother was Veela/Dark elf so in three months i'll be the same most likely and I have been hiding my abilities as I and my sister and brothers had trained and can do wandless magick and I am an animagus and have 3 forms Neville has 2 and Luna has 2" McGongall paled " Which are ?" in a whisper Neville spoke up " Mine is a Owl and a Fox" Luna smiled " Mine is a Panther and a Dog" Minerva looked to Harry has he grinned " Mine are Black Tabby Cat, Green Dragon and a Basilisk snake" Minerva frozen and when very pale Minerva " Harry you have Magickal Animagus's?" Harry nodded " Indeed I do I wasn't happily about being a cat though" he sighed Minerva narrowed her eyes " And what's wrong with being a cat Mr Potter"

Harry paled " A- ah nothing there just not useful a dragon can fight and a Basilisk is deadly what good can a cat do?" Minerva lip curled " The are good for disguise and spying to be sneaky and cunning that is what is good about a cat form" Harry blinked and stared in awe " Yes! Your right I can't believe I didn't think of that". Minerva " Well now its the leaving feast and I would much like to get my dinner before I leave for the summer and I suspect you'll be all getting a letter very soon" Harry looked at Minerva " What about Professor?"

Minerva smirked " That's a secret up I have no doubt I will be seeing you all doing the summer" Harry and the others looked curious well expect Luna who had no doubt already knowing what the letter was about

Harry Put the hat one first and it spoke out loud " Ah Harry, nice to hear from you again I see you have changed more from the last time we met" Harry " Indeed I have and I will not fight you to put me in the right house this time Mr Hat" the hat smirked _**" Well then this see what has changed ….. Oh my what power you have you are growing more powerfully every time we met you will soon be more powerful then the headmaster and I see you've been hiding other things as well you intellect you would pass all of the Hufflepuff's in intelligence and you are quite Cunning and loyal but only too those who deserve it you can be reckless sometimes but you won't risk you or others life's no more **__**That is very good and I see you have skill in the Dark arts Harry and the way you think about magick and blood status is very mature and I tend to agree with you are much like your father and the young tom riddle you know but I must inform you that you are not who you think you are... you are not a Potter by blood but you will find out soon enough" Harry hissed angrily " What are you talking about my father was James Potter and my mother was Lily Evans Potter !" The sorting hat " No as I stay again you are not a Potter by blood but I can see through blood adoptions and I can tell exactly who your fathers are" Harry chocked " You said Fathers how can I have more then one?" **_Minerva spoke up " We are wizard s if they were or are mates and are powerful enough then they can have a child but how did we not know about this?" _**The sorting Hat " That I do not know I can only tell you the truth I cannot lie as you all know and now Harry I want you to know that you fit into any house so I am going to put you in as all houses and will be apprenticed into these houses it is a great honour to be chosen not many have and I chose Professor Minerva McGongall and Severus Snape to be you House Head"**_

_**Harry " Thank you for everything hat" he was about to take off the hat when he said**_

" _**Well what did you expect you are the heir to the four founders and when you turn 18 you will be the new headmaster and owner of Hogwarts" **_ everyone gasped and paled and looked at Harry in awe and new found respect

next Neville put on the hat and again everyone was surprised _**The hat spoke softly to Neville good to see you again and I will say the same to you as I did Harry but this one I am not happily at what Dumbledore did Nevillie " Why what did he do?" the hat frowned " He kidnapped you as a child Neville you are not a Long Bottom the same as Harry you were a Blood Adoption charm **__**and will fade in a few weeks you are still a pure blood the same as Harry have no doubt about that but what I can tell you is that the Long Bottom's baby died and your real mother is none other then Bellatrix Lestrange and your father is Avery Lestrange you father was killed by Dumbledore and he swapped you with there dead baby but enough of that you are no longer suited for Gryffindor that is out of the question you are going to be Apprenticed for Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Raven Claw as like Harry you are the heir to Raven Claw and Hufflepuff and you will own part of lady Hogwarts as well Minerva and Severus will be best suit to tutor you next you and you will meet you mother soon and she will calm you as her own" Neville has a silent tear run down his face Thank you and I promise Dumbledore will pay for these betrayal of my family and my father" **_Harry " Don't worry Neville we will help you I promise brother that old coot will pay for what he has done" _**The Hat " Also Fred**_

_**and George you brothers are missing but don't worry that are with there real parents Poppy and Alastor Moody the same happened which them what happen to Neville they are safe and at the Village ...Minerva and Luna know of what I speak but they cannot tell you until you get your letters and you all will have very powerful inheritances comes as you and harry with get you **__**adopted**__** family creature traits **__**plus you parent/s **_Anger burned in the group Minerva and the rest shook in anger

Minerva looked at them all and said to Luna " I will be taking you and your father next week to the Village Xenophilius will know what I mean and tell him after your inheritance say the message on the letter as it is a one way portkey and to pick up anything in knockturn alley or Diagon alley you may need the same goes will you Neville and Harry and that goes for you two get everything you need I will come will you for needs be"

_**The sorting Hat spoke " Yes that is a good idea and I thought that it isn't fair that I tell Neville who his real parent are and not you Harry I like you very much and your going to find out any way your father that gave birth to you is going to sent you and your other father a letter as he doesn't know you existed he would of never left you are those filth of what you call a muggle stay with if he knew the truth about last year Harry your Birth father is Regulus Orion Black and you other father who didn't know you existed but he will love you to bits and spoil you I am sure of is Remus Lupin" Harry break down in tears " I – I have a father and I know he loves me I wish my birth father told him but I understand and I forgive him but I will never … forgive Dumbledore now I understand how Tom Riddle felt he saw through everything he was like me but he suffered more and lost his sanity" **_Minerva " I'm so sorry Harry I never wanted you to stay at with those … muggles but I couldn't do anything about it I'm sorry about what Dumbledore and those muggles put you through and I promise they will never come near you again you will stay with me at my manor until your letter arrives I'll make a false copy of you and it can stay at the Dursley's I'll make false copies of all of you and no one will suspect anything when you start at Hogwarts as transfer students" Harry calmed down more " Thank you professor" she smiled " Call me Minerva or Minnie like Fred and George also I must tell you when you get your letter the Malfoy's will be there and Tom Riddle yes the very same but he is different no longer the monster he was he has regained his sanity and soul and I am his mate and I will make sure he will never be Voldemort again" Harry nodded so did the others " Is there anything else you can them us before we go" Harry asked Minerva sighed " I really shouldn't be but … The Village is a big massive community of Creatures I.e Werewolves, Dark Elves, House Elves, Veelas, Vampires, Centaurs, Fairies and Seers that live with each other as a big community there is shops , blood banks and schools it has everything we need it is safe from wizard and muggles alike who still hunt us and call us dark creatures we are protected against them"

Neville was very please at this then Luna when and put on the hat _**The hat smirked " Ah Luna my dear nice to see you again you have changed much sense the last time so much like your mother she was a wonderful witch and she'd be proud of you definitely don't belong in Hufflepuff you never did but like Harry you seem to know what you were doing and I see you and the young Lestrange are mated well done I can see the real Neville and might I say he looks so much like his mother but you can see some of your father as well a very good mix and now back to the point you will be an apprentice as well Ravenclaw and Slytherin and as Harry and Neville you are there heirs and Lady Hogwarts has chosen you as part of her owner and your tutors are Minerva and Snape"**_

Luna smirked and spoke softly " Thank you Hat"

Minerva took down the Silencing charm and walked with the trio into the hall to have their dinner they all sat at there houses tables and acted like nothing happened they slipped into their masks so easily Minerva smiled and watch the trio and thought about the future with her new apprentices and heirs of Hogwarts next year everything would change hopefully for the better. When Harry and Minerva were the last on the train and they had made the fake copies Harry decided to tell Minerva of his life at the Dursley's about last year when Neville, Fred and George found Harry barely alive when he decided to end his life he pulled up his sleeve and showed Minerva the thick creamy scar that stood out on his thin wrist and showed her the scars on his back in various ages of scars she got up and pulled Harry to her as they both cried Minerva whisper in Scottish " Oh Harry I will never let them hurt you again child I promise" Harry smiled her understood what she said and thought he saw her in his years at Hogwarts as a mother and he knew she couldn't have children of her own and read about a Prueblood law that a Prueblood child without a mother can ask a Prueblood mother to bond with him/her and become there child by a magickal bond and in wizard law they are mother and child and the child will bond their magickal with their mothers and there appearance can change and magick he smiled and said to Minerva " Minnie you are a Prueblood witch without a son and I am a Prueblood child without a mother I invoke the Prueblood law and ask only once will you bond with me and accept the role as Prueblood mother and I as your child Minerva McGonagall Riddle do you accept" a yellow light wrapped around Harry and Minerva she gasped in shocked and tears sprang from her eyes " I Minerva McGongall Riddle accept the role of Prueblood mother to this Prueblood child Harry Orion Lupin Black may Riddle be add to his name and we bond are magick as mother and child forever more so mote it be". Their magick linked with each other and Harry felt the bond grow and felt the bond strengthen from mother to child Minerva felt the bond to Harry she could felt his emotions and where he is she smiled and held him. Harry " Thank you I love you mother" Minerva let a few tears escape and ran down her cheek " I love you too my child you are now Harry Orion Lupin Black Riddle what do you think?" Harry smirked " I think I have a really long name and can't wait to see Tom face when he finds out he has a son now I have 3 fathers and a mother what more could I want" he grinned. Harry and Minerva got off the train and Minerva put a glamour over him her looked very much like her and Tom they walked too Diagon Alley she got him Robes, Books, Items and a new broom they walked into Knockturn Alley can bought him a new wand its wood was Holly/Vine and its core was Vampire blood and Werewolf hair

They apperated to the manor. Meanwhile back at Xenophilius Collage Neville and Luna told her father everything they learned and about them being mates her father hugged them both and Luna showed him the letter he smiled and they travel to Diagon Alley wearing a glamour so not to be recognized Xenophilius got them Robes, books, Items and wands which they went to Knockturn Alley Luna's wood was Ash/Vine and core is Veela hair and Dragon Breath and Neville's is Oak/Vine core Elf Tears and Vampire blood.

A few days later at 5 o'clock in the evening a burst of white light came from Luna's room When Neville and her father got there Luna was standing with beautiful white bird with purple eyes she wrapped her wings around Neville and transformed back she was 5ft 7 with long white hair her eyes were now a deep purple brown she was slim with a firm built.

Xenophilius smiled " Your just as beautiful as your mother we are so proud" he got a camera and took a picture of the two. Couple of weeks later the same happened with Neville expect he screamed Luna in her bird form and her father burst the door open and there stood was Neville 5ft 9 his hair was shoulder length black his face was a female autocratic built has body was muscular he smiled his two front teeth were fangs and his ears pointed Xenophilius looked to his daughter " You never told me your mate was a Vampire dark elf" Luna laughed they took the letter and all there belongings and said the message and puff they were gone two months later Minerva was making Harry breakfast and Harry got dressed and when downstairs he kissed his mother on the cheek and 15 minutes later a letter flew into the room Harry looked to Minerva and they looked at the letter Minerva " It can be the letter from the village as its too early open it and see I think its from your father child" Harry nodded and opened it and read out loud _**" Dearest Harry,**_

_**If you are reading this then I am gone and you have found out the truth my name is Regulus Orion Black your birth and your other father is John Remus Lupin I am sorry that am not here with you but I know you'll be taken care of and I a prove of Minerva McGonagall being your mother I know this as I talked with Mrs. Lovegood she is a Veela/Seer like her daughter I never told Remus about you as he would of never let you go and it was a time of war and dangerous Voldemort was insane at the time it was Dumbledore fault he caused so many wrongs for the greater good I left you with Lily Snape Riddle Potter yes she was Severus and Tom's sister and she knew that she was going to die and forgives her brothers as she'd rather be killed by Tom then Dumbledore when you turn 16 Harry you will come into your creature inheritance and will need to be surround by your family as you will gain Vampire/Werewolf/Dark Elf/Veela you will be the most powerful wizard ever more powerful then Merlin and I am very proud of you also are one of the purest of bloods and have control of the Ministry of magick as you have 95% of seats 3% our the Malfoy's 2% is Moody I love you cub also I hope you know Draco Malfoy is your mate don't ask how I know cub that's a secret also Know when you go for your transformation the whole village and people will become immortal and cannot be killed by magick or muggle means and it will pass for generation to generation to those loyal to you also Mrs. Lovegood told me about Ron and Hermione I am very angry at them for betraying you but I found out that Hermione is going to be a Hag and Ron part Troll Ewwww. Also you magick transform will de-age those 40 and over to early 30s to late 30s and those under will stop ageing at that age and all wounds and other health problems will be gone/ erased so Minerva and Tom can make you more brothers or sisters Good bye cub and tell Remus that thanks for for-filling his promise to protect his mate and my little Siri and this is the Portkey message With creature blood I belong to the village of my creatures"**_

In a flash Harry and Minerva where in the middle of the community Remus saw Harry and rushed to his son " Oh Harry my cub I am so sorry I didn't know I swear I would of never let you go" Harry smirked " I know father and I want you to meet my mother Minnie" Remus blinked In confusion Minerva " We did a Prueblood mother to Prueblood child bond dear with Regulus Blessing might I add how he knew is a mystery" Remus smiled and nodded Neville and Luna run over Neville " Hey brother what are you doing here?" Harry "Father sent me a letter telling me to come here early as my creature inheritance is going to a bad one" Sirius " What do you mean pup?" Minerva sighed and hugged Harry " He is getting four creature inheritances" the whole community stop and stared at Harry making him blush Lucius " I don't understand he should be only getting two?" Harry smiled and said " Yes that was until I was blood adopted by Lily Snape Riddle Potter and Mum here" looking at Minerva Tom and Severus paled and gasped as they read out loud Harry's letter and handed it back Fenrir growled lowly " Poor cub is going to hurt bad" Harry nodded " I know but I can handle pain I grow up with it" he frowned Fred, George and Neville held Harry and cried Moody, Tom, Remus, Lucius, Sirius, Severus and Fenrir growled " What do you mean by that cub?" Harry had tears coming down his eyes Draco Veela took over and rushed to Harry's side comforting him Harry looked at the letter and saw there was writing on the back he didn't see Harry " I'll show you the memories in a minute like mother but there's writing on the back I want to read from father I didn't see" _**I almost forgot to mention your godparents which are the following Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Narcissa Malfoy, Tonks, Tom Riddle, Sybill Trelawney, Madam Poppy, Alastor Moody,Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Xenophilius Lovegood, Fenrir Greyback, Lily Snape Riddle Potter and Vladrim Dracula each will have 20 million gallons each **_

_**please look after my son that goes for his mate Draco"**_

Harry " Well it seems my family has gotten bigger" Tom Riddle " Harry, son are you going to show us now" he said softly Harry nodded " All my Godparents,Fathers, mother, friends and mate gather round me I give you one warning what you see is not for the faint hearted and you will see me in a …. different light and will see …. some things that will change your views of me and my old life you don't have to see this if you don't want to step away now and if your not then know you cannot help me it is only a memory" They nodded very worried and concerned now as Harry said a spell so they instantly were in his memories

_**1st was Regulus Holding his son telling him he loved him and kissed him and then proceeded to talk to Lily and James as Lily told him of her true inheritance and blood status.**_

_**2nd Pad foot and Moody playing with Harry and his first time on a broom and him turning James hair green and him near fainting when Lily changed his robes to Slytherin with his green hair. **_

_**3rd Voldemort killing Lily and Severus crying over here body as Harry watched silently his own tears rolling down his face **_

_**4th Hagrid giving Harry to Dumbledore and wiping his tears and Minerva telling Dumbledore about the Dursley's being terribly people **_

_**5th Harry age 5 in his cupboard crying wishing to be taken away **_

_**6th Harry age 6 first Accidentally magic Dudley punching Harry and a blast of magick hits Dudley and flings him across the garden and Vernon yelling at him then beating him with his belt and throwing him in his cupboard **_

_**7th Harry age 7 in school getting bullied and the teachers not believing him and calling Vernon and him Starving and beating Harry**_

_**8th Harry age 8 getting chased by Dudley and his group of friends and harry ending up on the school roof Petunia hitting him over the head with a frying pan and making him do chores.**_

_**9th Harry age 9 cooking, cleaning and dusting then Harry locked in his cupboard remembering his parents being killed and being told Lily and James were killed in a car crash**_

_**10th Dudley birthday and the trip to the zoo, Harry talking to a snake and Dudley and his friends ending up in the snake tank and harry grinning until he got beaten again by the belt and being called a worthless freak**_

_**11th Harry being angry and wishing the Dursley's dead by a painful death and him punching a wall see his hand broken, him growling at Dudley to leave him alone and Dudley backing off when his eyes flashed orange with a red rim and him baring his teeth Dudley screamed and ran then harry passing out cold to be awakened by pain by a belt by Vernon and being locked in the cupboard for days with little food .**_

_**12th Harry at Hogwarts being sorted by the hat telling him it wasn't safe to be in Slytherin and that he knew what the headmaster and ron and Hermione were up to"**_

_**13th Dobby making a mess and Vernon yelling at Harry to keep the noise down,**_

_**Harry making healing potions and paste and adding a pain relieving potion and then being beaten within an inch of his life. **_

_**14th Harry studying the Dark arts and Dark rituals, Pointing his wand at Vernon throat telling him to say something, Harry casting the curio curse on Vernon and laughing his eyes black with a thick red line speaking in a guff and dark voice,**_

_**Him in the girls toilets holding a blade and smiling as he cuts deeper into his wrist and Fred,George and Neville finding him half dead and saving him and helping him cope through out the year**_

_**15th Tri – wizard tournament Ron betraying him, Him going off to the room of requirement with the trio and the twins training in Dark Arts, Wandless magic, Occlumency, illegmency, Ritiuals, Animagus forms and Combat with and without weapons and Potions, Harry and Luna learning Healing magick Harry taking to Minerva and the sorting hat, What Ron and Hermione said, On the train home telling Minerva about his life and showing his scars and them bonding, reading the letter and his time at the manner learning Latin, Welsh, Elfvin, Scottish and him hunting animals in his Animagus forms and changing back and him at night time dreaming of ripping out Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione throats and watching them bleed to death.**_

As all return to there own minds they all surrounded Harry and hugging him, comforting and whispering words of strength to him Harry " I understand if any of you want to disown me I understand" a tear leaked for his eye Remus cried with Harry blaming himself Sirius holding him Fenrir growled his wolf wanted there blood for hurting his cub's son and his god cub he would be visiting them with the others on the full moon. Everyone said at the same time " We we never leave you again you are pack of this pack and family and we will punish them". Harry gave a watery smile Dracula looked at Harry and frown he saw Harry's eyes Flash black again and could see a red rim starting to form he sighed and spoke " Remus,Fenrir you should take you childe hunting look at his eyes" Remus looked and could see a red rim start to form and so could everyone else Harry let Minerva hold him Remus bend down to Harry and said " Cub come on this go hunting to cheer you up"

Harry shook his head " Don't feel like it …. wanna stay with … mum" Tom and Severus could hear his voice go guff and slightly darker and knew if Harry didn't get blood soon he was going to get into blood rage as they themselves knew about it as they are vampire themselves Sirius tried to in courage " Come on cub I better your not better then me as I'm a very good hunter" Harry narrowed his eyes " No your not I am … fine lets go" he changed into his basilisk form Fenrir and Remus followed Minerva " Why were you tring so hard to get Harry to go" Fred answered " Harry creature is effecting him as you seen in his memories it comes out when he has intense emotion his vampire is coming out and you can see his eyes have become darker and a red rim started to form meaning he would soon go into blood rage normal for childe's" Minerva nodded worried for Harry Moody notice " He'll be fine his father and godparents are away hunting Harry will come back soon fine" ½ hour later they arrived covered in blood on there fur Fenrir changed first and then Remus. Remus when and got Harry some clean clothes and him and Fenrir covered him while he got dress Fenrir took a sneeky look at Harry back and saw the scars and took allow his will power not to growled Remus felt there bond and knew his sire had seen his sons scars making him want to growl. Harry felt drained and still very hungry worse then before but decide not to worry them and said he was tired and going to bed 2 hours later he woke up In a great amount of pain and hungry.

Chapter 3- Instincts Takeover

Harry groaned in pain and he felt a need to hunt his head was burning like it was on fire but his skin was icy cold it stepped out into the village and called Remus who rushed over to his son's side Remus begin to panic Greyback came over and told Harry to look at him with he did it was hard to understand as a Guff voice yelled at him to attack that he wasn't safe Greyback saw Harry's eyes they are completely black with a huge red rim Fenrir " Shit Severus! Vladrim! Get here now!" he growled Snape hissed angrily " What do you want wolf am busy!" Vladrim started to walk over and shouted " Don't mind him he's always moody at this time of the night" Fenrir " Severus get your arse over here now you God childe is in what did you call it now BLOODY BLOOD RAGE" hearing this all the vampires came out and was staring at Harry worried and concerned for the childe Severus and Vladrim used there super speed and with by Harry side in an instant Severus tried to get close to Harry is God childe but a loud pirecing growl unleashed it self from Harry scaring Severus as it knew now Harry was a much more powerful Childe then him but the loudness of his growl Dracula even stepped back and looked at Harry he bend down next to Harry and spoke " God Childe I need you to listen to me …. your going through something that is called a blood rage which is dangerous for all of us because you are acting on basic instinct I know its hard but you have to regain control of your vampire"

Harry whimpered " Cant …. hurts why am I in so much pain …. am not even a proper vampire yet. Severus stepped forward again and held harry's hand " I don't understand it eirther God Childe but you have to stay on a little longer we need to get you some blood over at the blood bank down the road do you think you can hold on ?" he said softly

His vampire screamed " Attack Kill Feed!" Harry nodded Remus helped his son up and they slowily walked every step his bones felt on fire and he fell Fenrir caught him " Are you alright cub?" Harry in a deep guff voice "Cant. Walk. Bones. Fire. Help" Fenrir lifted his god cub up Fenrir growled softly " Cub what ever you do ...don't bit me its not good for vampires and even know your a werewolf as well I don't know how you would react" Harry vampire was angry at the wolf he didn't know why the wolf suggested it but he was going to shout at him anyway the voice that came out of Harry was a Dark hissed " How dare you WOLF suggest that I would want you filth blood and why the hell are you carrying me you filthy animal I swear if I had the strength I would tear you throat out and watch you bleed to death on that bloody FLOOR!" Fenrir wolf wanted to tell his cub of for speaking to an alpha wolf like that but his wolf and him understood that his god cub wasn't him at the minute Remus " Come on cub hold on a little while longer and don't worry Fenrir not mad at you he understands" Severus " I don't think his going to make it" looking at his sire

Dracula "The childe has a strong will power and as you have seen he is a very power childe I think he can just keep an eye on him Harry inner vampire laughed coldy " Oh what did we have Harry a little Childe and his sire PISS OFF AND LEAVE US ALONE!" Dracula growled warningly Harry laughed darkly and growled back Dracula " He's worse then you are no respect for his elders" Severus huffed " I was not like that!" looking at Harry Dracula grinned " Of course not childe" Making Severus glare Harry whimpered " I feel like I'm going to snap any min .. .are we nearly there" he moaned Remus " Yes cub while be there in one minute Remus now took hold of Harry to gave Fenrir a break Harry growled and hissed " Oh great another WOLF …. but wait you smell like …. OMG .. .Your my father!" he hissed Severus bursted out laughing Fenrir and Dracula hit him on the back of the head " This isn't funny!" Severus grumbled " Sorry sire, sorry Fenrir" they nodded Harry " Oh shit that would mean am tainted! Were is my wolf I'd bloody turn him into a stuff animal" he hissed Fenrir " I wouldn't do that if I were you Harry's wolf won't be happy with you and if he is stronger he will punish you and you'll be punished like a naughty childe you are".

Harry blinked " Your Lieing wolf!" Dracula " No he's not Childe and I would control myself If I were you" Harry pouted " I'm sick of this Wolf let me go I'm hungry and I smell who is Harry calls oh yes Minerva near by I think I'm going to have elf for supper tonight Harry shouted " The hell you will she's my mother you will not harm her" Remus " Cub were here I'll help you walk they opened the door and there was a crowd of vampire waiting in line for blood Dracula growled " Move now we had a young childe in a full blood rage now move or your own necks be it!" Everyone moved out of the way expect two they looked at Harry " Were not moving for this..." one smelt " Wolf" Dracula growled and was about to kill them when Harry eyes snapped open and let out a furious growl Severus grinned " You shouldn't of said that" he taunted Harry eyes where Pure black bit now an orange mix " How dare you filthy creature talk to us that way!" Remus smirked and said "I think you upset his wolf and it seems my cub's vampire and wolf are working together. The two vampire hissed at Harry but he just smirked his teeth and nails grew as his height he changed into his werewolf form they watch in awe he was an Alpha master like Fenrir he was Chocolate brown a bit darker then Remus and his eyes raging red she grab one vampire by the neck with his claw and squeezed a little the vampire whimpered and Harry bit into the other with his wolf jaws and licked and feed on the vampire who was bleed to death on the floor just before he took to much it healed the wound and gave the vampire a blood while he took another one for him and other one until he was full he gave one mighty growl and let go of the other who grabbed his sore throat. And changed back Harry turn to them " You sire warned you and disobeyed you have been punished …. do you know how much pain I was bloody now worse then your mate thats on the floor next time I well now regret killing you were you stand I am a highier rank then you and we are not just vampire and werewolf but Veela and dark elf but we have combine with each other so I must thank you for helping us put are wolf and vampire differents aside and we are both strong now as a team he turned to Remus " Father and Alpha and godsires I apologize for our behaviour and I will be in control next time I will need another bag of blood tomorrow for breakfast when Harry wakes up and in the evening as we are getting ready to be awaken at his inheritance next week its coming early and i'm going to pass out now Harry needs his rest Father stand behind me I don't fancy hitting me head" Remus nodded " I'm here cub" As Harry passed out Remus caught him he was sound asleep The vampires were awe and congratulated Dracula and Severus for having a powerful and strong God child they are proud the two still whimpered and Dracula narrowed his eyes at the two and spoke coldy " You two are very very luck my Gob childe didn't kill you were you stand I gave you all a comand but you two disobeyed and have been punished by my God childe you are both grounded for 2 weeks and will have to be treated as naughty childe for 2 weeks the flock will treat you as what you are for my punishment you put all of us in danger my god child is a new childe going throw a complete blood rage he could of kill everyone here you all saw us coming and heard what was going on but you both were been self fish the flock is family and Harry is the newest member and a baby childe I you denied him food he is more immature then you two and yous are 300 years older then him what have you two got to say for yourselves?!" 1st vampire " I – I am very very sorry sire it will never happen again" 2nd stammered still shaken " I also am sorry I didn't know it was a full blood rage and I wanted to put him in his place I didnt k-know he was a highier rank"

Severus smirked " You got what you deserved and I would be very careful around my god childe the next few days he may forgive you".

Next morning Harry woke up with a blinding headach Severus came in and shouted " He's awake!" He groaned " Ahhh …. stop being soo loud … what the hell is wrong with you why do I feel like i've been run over by centaurs?" Severus smirked " You don't remember do you?" Harry " Remember what!? All I know is I feel sore and hungry and you coming in here yelling" he grumbled Fenrir came in and laughed " You look worse for wear like Remus after a full moon without his pack or sire" Harry growled " Thanks for pointing me looking horrible worse is breakfast ready I'm hungry" Fenrir nodded harry got changed and walk out into the village and hissed and covered his eyes Dracula laughed " Looks like someone's got a blood hang over Harry growled " What are you …. " then It hit him he remembered drinking the twos blood and him called Fenrir and Remus names he paled and put sun glasses on and walked to the dinner table Remus looked at his smile and smiled Draco asked concerned " Are you alright mate I had a weird feeling last night and you look like hell and are were sun glasses?" Harry sighed " I'm Fine" Fred and George looked worried " Hey bro you smell of Pain and blood" Poppy got up from the table and run a scan and gave him a pain reducing potion and ask him what happened Harry groaned " I don't want to talk about it". Severus chuckled at Harry's embarrassment "What happened was Harry here when into a full Blood rage and offended his father and Fenrir for being wolves then his vampire recognized Remus as his father and started swearing and hissing at Remus then he started on I and my sire then he when on to threaten his own wolf by getting him stuffed until he found out that his wolf would punish him and stop complaining then theathen Minerva who Harry stuck up for we got to the blood bank and two naughty Childes refused Harry to feed and offended him also and his wolf and vampire got piss off as an understatement and he would all wolf expect his eyes they were his vampire's and grabbed one around the neck and bit and fed of the other then he heal him before he died and gave him a blood bag before having two of his own then his vampire apologized for his behaviour and threaten the two Childe shaken on the floor the told you your inheritance would becoming early next week he didn't tell us when and that you should feed at breakfast and in the evening". Everyone looked at Harry he blushed " I'm so I couldn't help it" Remus " Don't worry about it cub it wasn't your fault you didn't have control at least you vampire and wolf patch things up" Harry smiled " Yeah I guess". Draco " Don't worry about it Harry no one has and will judged you held on for so long in that much pain I wouldn't haven been able to do it" Harry smiled " Thanks Drake" Draco blushed his father teased him and his mother smiled happily at Harry.

Next week later it was 10 o'clock at night when the whole community was awoken by agonizing screams coming from Harry room his father was trying to open the door Fenrir held Remus and comforted him " Shhh Cub you cannot get in their it's his inheritance his magic will not allow you in". Draco came bursting through the door in his veela form squeaking for Harry his parents follower holding there son in their wings as he struggled to get to the door Lucius " What wrong what Harry!?" Sirius comforting has mate and crying as more louder screams ripped from Harry Sirius " Harry going through his inheritance"

everyone in the community listening to the tortured screams most of them were crying Dracula was comforting his second youngest Childe Severus Minerva and Tom are holding each other Moody held Fred and Poppy George while Bellatrix held Neville close to her as the trio yelled " He's are brother we can felt his fear and pain his in soo much pain and his scared please let us go to him!" their parent held them back " You can children his magick won't let you in its no safe for you all to be there he wouldn't even let in his mate or father 10 minutes later the screaming died down and a burst of magick erupted a brilliant blue light surround everyone and it felt good safe and protective they were all aware of what the letter said and embrace it. After the blue vanished poppy rushed in and Remus opened the door Draco pushed through and there was Harry standing there 6ft 2 his face aristocratic, pale cold to the touch his ear pointed his eyes dark brown with orange through them his hair shoulder length and curly his body filled out and muscular his teeth white and his fangs long and pointed on his back was big black leather wings with purple outline his hair the colour of Remus with Minerva red tint his lips red his ears twitched and he wrapped his wings around Draco his voice angelic but also dark " Mine! " Draco whispered " Your" the room smiled as poppy ran a diagnosis spell and said " He is very healthy and of a good weight could do with a bit more he needs a high strength pain reliever and a calming draught and small blood then he'll be fine Remus gave Harry two blood bags and he happily drank and kissed Draco then he spoke " Dumbledore time is running out I will slay the old dragon but for now I will wait about become strong with all you by my side we will finial change the wizarding world for the better now we have muggle filth to visit" he growled Remus smirked" good time too tomorrows the full moon I can take my cub hunting"


End file.
